


A Game of Chase

by seriousfangirl97



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 3rd person pov, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, BUt he's also the best friend Yuuri could ever ask for, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, More as an experimental thing, Other, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Secrets Revealed, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Victor spelt with a 'k', Yuri has a one sided crush, Yuuri and Phichit have a casual relationship, Yuuri is a demisexual, phichit is a good friend, supportive but teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfangirl97/pseuds/seriousfangirl97
Summary: (formerly titled: the boy with secrets)From an early age, he always enjoyed the arts, from how music was composed to the science behind the techniques and instruments to the different types of dances. He learned that his patience belonged to singing, as well as to the piano. Dancing came second to him, only because he was able to find the rhythm of the music. Other than that, he would always venture to the nearby ice arena, to watch the ice skaters, young and old.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've decided to break my long as heck hiatus...  
> This hiatus has been a surprise to both you and me.  
> I finally got interested enough in another fandom to write fics about. That's right! Yuri!!! On Ice  
> And This first chapter is dedicated to my Best friend, Nerd_Queen in honor of her birthday(earlier this week)!

Soft notes reverberating through an apartment in Detroit, Michigan. The soft singing accompanying the piano notes rose to a crescendo before stopping abruptly at a flat note; that same voice muttering in annoyance. Not long before the singing stopped, the sound of keys clinking, and crinkling of plastic bags dropping to the linoleum floors of the dormitory took the place of the aggravated grumbling. Not long after, a knock rang into the small bedroom followed by the creak of a door. A short, tan man of about 19 peeked into the room, squinting over at a slumped figure against one of two beds.

 

"Hey Yuuri, I'm home… What'cha playing this time?" The young man, Phichit, stepped into the room with a bright smile.

 

Yuuri watched his friend, secretly enjoying the enthusiasm in his voice.  "Have you heard that overplayed song, Titanium?" He set his keyboard aside, picking up a small hamster ball, taking the hamster out of his spherical cage. Two other hamsters rolled into view, upon hearing Phichit's voice.

 

"Yeah!" Phichit responded happily, releasing his hamsters, smiling as he gently scratched their heads.

 

"That's what I'm working on, or well trying to…" Yuuri muttered, putting the hamster onto Phichit's head.

 

"Can I hear you play it?"

 

"Hmmm… okay." He picked up his keyboard once more, looking up at the walls. His eyes set on his favorite posters of Viktor Nikiforov. When he heard Phichit snickering beside him, Yuuri immediately cast his eyes away from the poster, blushing a bright red. As though to change the subject of any future conversations, Yuuri began to play the chords for the song, closing his eyes as he pressed the keys.

 

Phichit watched him with a wide smile etched onto his face. Soon, Phichit began to sing, hitting every note that Yuuri played, quieting down after he finished the song. "You played great that time. What made you give up earlier?"

Yuuri smiled sheepishly, looking at Phichit. "I can't hit one of the high notes…"

 

"You haven't been practicing, have you?"

 

"Maybe I haven't… I-In my defense, I've been busy with school work… I am a History major and a minor in Linguistics… That's not easy!"

 

Phichit frowned, puffing his cheeks out. "Yuuuuuri… How're you supposed to become a better singer if you don't practice your scales? We're practicing right now!" His stomach growled, causing him to laugh. "Right after we have lunch..."

 

Yuuri looked at Phichit with wide eyes, amazed at his friend's dedication. "Aren't you tired, You just came home from grocery shopping…"

 

"Okay, and? You've got me motivated to sing with you." Phichit said as he put his hamsters into their large cage.  "let's wash our hands and have some leftovers? That chili I made is still good."

 

Yuuri stood up, placing his keyboard on his bed. "Didn't you have some of that for breakfast?"

 

"What's your point? You make pretty damn good chili. And I just found out you made good food… after What? A year of living with you…"

 

Yuuri laughed, making his way to the bathroom, washing his hands. "What can I say? You believed me when I said one of our friends kept sharing food with us."

 

"I wonder if Viktor would like your chili?" He said this in a completely genuine tone although the smile plastered on his face proved otherwise.

 

"I don't know… Viktor probably has a refined taste in food… I'm sure he wouldn't want sloppy joes…"

 

"Maybe he would like those sloppy joes to have caviar and to maybe have a complimentary composition to go with it?"

 

Yuuri stepped out of the bathroom, Phichit stepping in and thoroughly washing his hands. By the time he had finished scrubbing away the germs from the street, Yuuri had already put the groceries away and had begun microwaving the food.

 

It seemed like everything Yuuri did was secret. A secret hidden in plain sight. From singing while doing chores around his family's inn to taking ballet classes in exchange for chores and errands. No one knew his interests until he told them. Only his mother and his older sister suspected his talents but didn't openly acknowledged the talents or desires until after he confessed to them. Usually, prior to these confessions, Yuuri would get a simple present in regards to the talent he wanted to work on.

  
Ballet shoes from when Mari caught him practicing in the laundry room.

 

A small keyboard when he began listening to classical music and tapped along to the songs.

 

A magazine or two containing photographs or articles on _Viktor Nikiforov_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Prix Final at Sochi, Russia. They finally made it. Well, Phichit did at least. Yuuri didn't have a proper place in competitive figure skating. Though that doesn't mean the sport isn't an influencing factor in his life. He constantly helps Phichit choose music to perform to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!! I'm terribly sorry for the wait, but with my busy schedule and school, making time to write has become a challenge.
> 
> Without a further ado, here's chapter two!

The Grand Prix Final at Sochi, Russia. They made it at last.  
  
Phichit was finally at the GPF, Yuuri tagging along for the ride while taking care of his studies online. This was his last semester and he had managed to get all of his classes to be web based which was a blessing, contrary to Phichit's belief.  
  
While Phichit had succeeded in landing a spot on the Grand Prix Series leaderboard, Yuuri had managed to gain a steady following, making sure to cater to his followers as well as his own desires. Over the course of the Grand Prix Series that led up to the decisive GPF, he had managed to gain a bit of traction as a YouTube music icon and kept a separate vlog to document Phichit's progress, as well as his own ever-growing love for figure skating. They usually co-hosted on the other's vlog, Phichit being the more active of the two. Initially, Yuuri was shy and had detested to the idea, despite Phichit's wishes and had left the vlog unattended for several weeks.  
  
They got to the point where Yuuri was comfortable with showing his face on camera in their vlogs, but never in his cover videos. Usually, there was fanart of a cartoonish version of Yuuri along with the song's title. It was either that or the camera was positioned so that it focused on Phichit whenever he sang along or played his guitar. Whenever Yuuri did show himself on camera, the shot always focused on his fingers lithely dancing across the piano keys, never on his face.  
  
Yuuri was sitting down against his hotel bed's headboard, laptop propped on his knees, typing away at his keyboard. After typing out a verse for an original song, and writing out ideas for a vlog topic, he opened his favorite editing software, momentarily closing his eyes. Not long after, his ears perked at a familiar tune, one that did not ring out from his laptop's speakers. He let out a small sound that closely resembled a chuckle when he realized Phichit was the source of the tune.  
  
Phichit began playing the track to the song, hopping from one foot to another, humming the intro. The music got louder as he danced his way over to Yuuri's bed, leaning over and kissing his cheek, still humming.  
  
Yuuri smiled, looking up at Phichit when he moved onto the bed. "I'm guessing you're done with practice?"  
  
Phichit nodded, snuggling against him, pausing the music. "It's freezing outside… Now I see why you couldn't come watch… You're not even done with this week's cover… At least you're warm… Let me hear the audio?"  
  
Yuuri nodded, pulling up the audio and playing it with a slightly embarrassed expression.  
  
"Huh… Now that I think about it… This song reminds me of Viktor Nikiforov, who I happened to see at the rink during today's practice."  
  
"You saw Viktor…? Wh-what!? Why would you think that? This song's about a stuck up person…" Yuuri mumbled in disbelief. There was no way, Viktor Nikiforov could have been a stuck up person, who thinks they're too good for anyone… right? Yuuri let out an exasperated sigh, smiling at Phichit. "God… Why must you ruin the thought of Viktor for me?"  
  
Phichit chuckled, peeking up at the older man. "Because I know which room he's staying in. Now sing that song right now, a cappella." He sat up, looking at Yuuri determinedly.  
  
Yuuri sat up, shaking his head as he looked at Phichit. "Why?"  
  
"Don't question my intentions, Yuuri… Just do it."  
  
"When did you become Shia Labeouf?"  
  
"Shut uuuup, Yuuri and siiing!"  
  
Yuuri smiled teasingly, shaking his head before beginning to sing. "If I could write you a song to make you fall in love, I would already have you up under my arm…."  
  
_There was a chance, Viktor can be as stuck up and conceited as Phichit jokes… But what if just like the song, all Yuuri had to do was write a song, and Viktor Nikiforov would be all his. That thought bounced throughout his head. What if?_  
  
"I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this… You probably won't, you think you're cooler than me. You've got designer shades, to hide your face and you wear 'em around like you're cooler than me. You never say hey… Or remember my name… "  
  
_What if Viktor Nikiforov was actually a diva like some of the sites say he is. Given those sites were mostly websites that had been declined interviews time and time again,  maybe there was a bit of bitterness harnessed into those articles. But what if he was actually stuck up? Phichit's teasing further confused Yuuri to the extent of questioning whether or not it was a good idea to crush on the figure skating icon. What if he actually thought he was cooler than everyone else? He most certainly looked the part, but what if? Yuuri would have to give up on liking Viktor even as a fan, which would be most difficult, seeing how he's been a fan of the Russian man for about a decade._  
  
"Yuuri... Why did you stop? You were doing perfectly..." Phichit said worriedly, eyebrow raised. "You were thinking about Viktor, weren't you?"  
  
"... Huh, I… Maybe…" Yuuri muttered, looking away from Phichit. "Maybe I should get over him? I mean he's a celebrity… What are the odds he'll fall for someone like me?"  
  
"What do you mean 'Someone like you'? You're an amazingly talented person. He would be lucky to have you." Phichit spoke sternly, gently holding Yuuri's cheeks.  
  
"You know what I mean, Phichit…" Yuuri let out a sigh, shifting his eyes in an attempt to avoid Phichit.   
  
The younger man released his grip on the other's cheeks, leaning forward and kissing him gently. The kiss was reciprocated, both men keeping the kiss chaste and tender. It ended as soon as it began, Yuuri turning a bright red afterward.  
  
"You're always a blushing mess after we kiss. It's cute." Phichit said softly, standing up from Yuuri's bed.  
  
Yuuri sighed, looking up at him. "That's because you always catch me off guard… At least warn me?"  
  
"Why? It's fun, and I'm training you for when you get with Viktor."   
  
Yuuri had squeaked, his face turning a darker shade of red, looking away from Phichit.

  
"When you get together with Viktor."  
  
It was a running joke Yuuri and Phichit had come up with when they got to know each other better. " _Training for when you start dating Viktor Nikiforov."_ It seemed like something that was completely impossible at the time, but Yuuri nervously played along, deciding that the best time to gain this knowledge was while he was in college and away from the self-dubbed boring lifestyle he's been leading all his life.   
  
And so their experimental friendship grew, Phichit respecting all of Yuuri's boundaries. Yuuri would have done the same, but to his lack of surprise, Phichit did not have any boundaries. They were the best of friends, making sure to communicate properly which only strengthened their bond. They weren't exactly friends with benefits because both boys wanted to wait until marriage or at least until "The one" showed up for either of them. But if they couldn't find their dream lover, they agreed to stick with each other. And now Yuuri and Phichit were supportive of each other, each of them becoming popular in their trades, the older of the two reluctantly opening up to his following.  
  
Phichit had been the mastermind behind Yuuri's success, teaching him everything he knew about video editing and when the time came, Yuuri's popularity came full force, like a skater gliding across the ice then leaping gracefully into a clean Quadruple Lutz,  earning an uproar of applause and cheers.

  
Yuuri looked at Phichit and hesitantly spoke. "When I get with Viktor? Don't you mean if? I mean he doesn't know I exist…"  
  
"Oh? I think he's aware of your existence… I may have given him your number…"  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!? Phichit… I can't deal with you…" Yuuri shook his head exasperatedly, getting out of his bed and tugging on his sneakers.  
  
Phichit smiled sheepishly, watching Yuuri. "I just thought he would want the number of a music composer. H-hey, where are you going?"  
  
Yuuri walked to the door, and looked back at Phichit. "I'm a history major… Not a composer, Phichit… I'm just gonna go clear my head a bit… Just a few minutes. I'll be back soon."  
  
With that said, Yuuri left their room, making sure the door closed behind him.  
  
His thoughts were a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you got to the end, Did you like it? What didn't you like?  
> If you did like it, please leave a kudos and/or a comment, it's greatly appreciated!  
> If you didn't like it, please tell me and we can work something out, maybe a new fic can come out of it!!
> 
> In case anyone would like to contact me, here's my Tumblr! : hetaliarandom.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I added a picture of the two Yuri's text messages.~  
> I've been trying to write whenever I can, but with writer's block and babysitting is hectic.   
> I want to give a huge thanks to my best friend Nerd Queen for helping me out with the ideas for this chapter and the next one.

_Left, right. Keep walking, calm down Yuuri, there's nothing wrong. So what if Viktor fucking Nikiforov has your number? What if Phichit is only joking? He did have a smile on his face… But then again… He's almost always smiling. Oh God… Viktor Nikiforov probably has my phone number… Maybe he won't contact me? Maybe he just thinks it’s a joke? It kinda is… I don't know which is worse… Viktor calling me or thinking its all one big joke. One big depressing jo-_

Yuuri had been pacing throughout the floors, managing to get to the top level, via the barely used staircases. As he walked from wing to wing, he managed to bump into a blonde girl, causing her to fall. She looked up at Yuuri, a scowl taking over her face, making her look a bit boyish.

"Hey! watch it asshole!"

_Definitely not a girl…_ Yuuri offered his hand to the teen, smiling sheepishly.

The blond looked up at Yuuri, an angry scowl gracing his cherubic features.

"Sorry… I didn't see you ju-"

The blond stood up, ignoring Yuuri's hand. "Wait, shut your face. I know you… You're that YouTube musician guy… Eureka?" He had spoken in a bored tone, though his eyes showed he was anything but bored.

"It's YuriKa, and you're one of the junior skaters… Plisetsky? Yuri Plisetsky, right?" Yuuri said with a smile, offering his hand to the younger Yuri. "I- I uh… I'm actually a fan of your work." _Oh my God, Yuri Plisetsky knows about me… So that could mean…_ He _might really know about me… fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck..._

Yuri nodded, smiling confidently as he took Yuuri's hand. "Thanks. Uh actually My friends are obsessed with your music, and just so you know, you're really fucking cool by their standards. And uh… I have to agree."

Yuuri smiled, shaking hands with Yuri. "It's an honor to have you think I'm cool. I think you're really fucking cool too." He had exchanged numbers with Yuri Plisetsky, the elder of the two smiling because of the fact that the people Phichit called his fans were actually real, and not just bots as some of his subscribers ended up being.

* * *

 

Of this scenario, Yuuri couldn't believe two things: 

1\. He has managed to become acquainted with Junior figure skating prodigy, Yuri Plisetsky. This could mean possible collaborations with the boy, and even more he had managed to become friends with a friend of Viktor's. 

2\. He's actually not half bad at socializing.

Yuuri began making his way back to his and Phichit's room, a soft hum rang through out the floor. Smooth as honey, warm as the tea that needed that smooth honey. Then, almost instantly, that melodious hum vanished, replaced by the creak of a door. Yuuri turned around and followed the quiet hum, sighing when it ended.

"I guess I'll go back to Phichit…" Yuuri turned back around, making his way back to Phichit a few minutes later.

"Hey Yuuri.…Are you still mad?" Phichit asked quietly, looking up from Yuuri's bed.

Yuuri sighed, walking over and sitting down beside Phichit, taking his shoes off. "Why would I be mad?" He said in a monotone voice, staring at the skater before smiling a moment later.

"YU-YUUUURII!!! You scared me!... I really thought you hated me for a second…"

"If I were really mad at you, you wouldn't be in my bed right now." He said, walking over and kissing Phichit's forehead. "I'm a little annoyed you gave my phone number out without my permission."

"Even if it was to Viktor Nikiforov?"

"Weeell… Yeah… But hey, at least he has my number." Yuuri laid down on the bed beside Phichit, looking up. "But what are the odds that he'll call?"

Phichit shrugged, snuggling against Yuuri, closing his eyes. "I dun-"

Just as Phichit began to speak, Yuuri's phone had sounded off, alerting him of a text. Yuuri almost immediately sat up, looking at the message. "Oh wow~"

"Is it Viktor!? Is this the beginning of a new one sided romance?~"

"Huh, no… It's Yuri Plisetsky. Wait! What do you mean One sided?"

Phichit sighed, shaking his head. "I'll explain later. Right now, I need you to tell me why he messaged you!!"

Yuuri chuckled, reading through the text. His smile dropped when he looked up at Phichit, his eyes as wide as saucers. "Oh my god…"

Phichit impatiently groaned at Yuuri, looking at him. "Yuuuuuuuuuurii What did he say? What did the tiny Russian Yuri say?"

Yuuri handed Phichit the phone, sighing. "What do I sa- HEY! Don't text him! Give me my ph-phone back!"

Phichit stood up and threw himself to his bed, managing to catapult off and onto the floor with a thud. "Crap… Nope!! I'm going to reply for you." he said as he stood up, rushing to the bathroom.

Yuuri stared at Phichit, before jumping off the bed. "You wouldn't… PHIIICHIIT PLEASE DON'T" He said as he ran to the bathroom, groaning as Phichit locked the door.

"Since you asked so nicely… NO."

Yuuri banged on the door, groaning for Phichit to unlock the door. A couple of minutes passed and Yuuri gave up, letting out a sigh. As he sat down on the floor. With his back pressed against the door, he continued to call for Phichit, letting out a whine.

A couple more minutes passed and Yuuri stood up, letting out a deep sigh, walking to his bed to lay down, pulling out a small toy from his bag. He began fiddling with the toy, letting out a small chuckle.

Five minutes passed, and Phichit stepped out, almost immediately pelted in the forehead by a Nerf dart. "No scope headshot? "

"Jot that one down as a win for me. Now, may I have my phone?" Yuri spoke in a slightly displeased tone, although he knew he couldn't stay mad at his best friend for long. "Please?"

Phichit pouted at the sound of displeasure in Yuuri's voice as he picked up the dart and walked over to his friend, sitting down across from him and handing him the phone. "Look at the message, I know how to text like you by now and I agreed because it's not life threatening. I'm going with you of course."

Yuuri read through the string of messages, nodding slowly. "You'd be an asshole if you didn't… Well, we have an hour before going up there."  He let out a small sigh, looking up at Phichit. "I can't believe you changed his name to 'other Yuri'."

"I have to make sure you remember you're first.~" Phichit said with a small smile, looking at him intently.

 

* * *

 

Yuri stared in disbelief at the phone in his hands, looking up at his friend. "I can't believe you. You fucking enabler. Give me back my phone."

"You know you like him just as much as I do. You want to hang out with him juuuust as much as I do."

* * *

 

Phichit and Yuuri began getting ready, idly chatting with each other and before they knew it, half an hour had passed. Yuuri had fretted over whether or not he should bring his keyboard, seeing how it was part of the reason why he was asked to meet up with Yuri and his mystery friend. Maybe it really was Viktor...

Phichit was lounging on his bed across from Yuuri, aiming at a few targets he managed to set up while he was changing out of his track suit and into casual clothing. Yuuri aimed at Phichit once more, managing to shoot his ear.

"I deserved that one. But look at it this way. If I don't do the things I do, the you wouldn't be making friends with your celeb crush." Phichit said as he stood up from tying his sneakers.

Yuuri smiled softly, rolling his eyes. " Don't you mean Celeb crush's  friend?... C'mon let's go.~" He said as he picked up his keyboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you leave, please don't forget to write in a comment. It could be a request, suggestion, or a commentary. I do feel like my writing proficiency has lessened... 
> 
> So please let me know if you can, feedback is a writer's friend. :)


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Yuuri and Phichit stood in front of the room they had been instructed to go to. On the other side of the door were laughter and aggravated groans, filling Yuuri with an unpleasant feeling of dread and a sudden desire to walk back to the hotel room and make up an excuse for why he suddenly couldn't meet up with them.

 

"C'mon Yuuri, I know what you're thinking and you're not bailing out." Phichit said quietly, reaching out to reassuringly rub Yuuri's shoulder. "You can knock when you're ready, or I can knock and speak a bit, but you'll have to take over soon."

 

Yuuri nodded slowly, tightening his grip on his keyboard, smiling nervously at Phichit. "Thank you, Phichit… I think I can do it." After a moment of internally prepping, Yuuri knocked on the door, the laughter silencing almost immediately.

 

There were rushed whispers and not long after, perhaps a minute later, Yuri opened the door. "Hey, you decided to show after all. Who're you?"

 

Yuuri smiled a bit, feeling much more nervous than before, taking note of the ever so slight annoyance in the younger Yuri's tone. "This is Phichit Chulanont, he's in the senior division and my best friend."

 

Phichit smiled, waving to Yuri. "I'm also Yuuri's moral support, and figure skating teacher."

 

Yuri looked at Phichit then at Yuuri, humming a bit before opening the door and walking into the hotel room. "Come in, my annoying ass friend's here too. They're in the bathroom, stinking it up."

 

Yuuri stepped into the room, Phichit walking in after him, closing the door behind them.

 

The room was simple, but at the same time, it was fancier than the room Yuuri and Phichit shared. Yuri's room came with a reclining sofa chair paired with a small foot rest and a box television, his bed behind the small set up.

 

"So um… who is your friend?" Yuuri asked, putting the keyboard on his lap once he sat down on the couch. He nervously pressed down on his shirt, contemplating on whether or not he should have asked the teen. He had dressed up in a red flannel shirt over a crisp white t-shirt, a pair of the nicest jeans Yuuri had packed, and equally nice low-top sneakers.

 

Phichit looked at Yuuri then at the younger Yuri. "It's Viktor, right?" He asked with a huff, sitting down on the foot rest.

 

The Russian looked at Yuuri with amusement and a twinge of resentment, returning Phichit's smile with a half-hearted glare. "Well, I'm rink-mates with him."

  
Mila stepped out of the bathroom, glaring at Yuri. "First off, fuck you for saying I stank up the bathroom, I was tidying my face up, you little ogre." She then looked at Yuuri and Phichit, smiling cutely. "Oh my god, You're really Yurika!! It's a pleasure to meet you."

 

Yuuri stood up, putting his keyboard on the seat, ready to offer his hand to Mila. But unbeknownst to Yuuri, Mila had gone for a hug, reaching around him to give him a suffocating hug. Phichit laughed at the awkward greeting, standing up and joining the hug.

 

"I've been listening to your covers, and buying whatever merch I can find!! I love your music... Oh my god, that's right… I'm being too touchy! I'm sorry!"

 

Once they pulled away from their group hug, Yuri commented on their incessant need for hugging and being touchy-feely, which prompted for another group hug, this time including Yuri.

 

They sat back down, Mila sitting beside Phichit on the footrest, and Yuri leaning against the chair's armrest.

 

The young skaters had surprised Yuuri not only by being fans but by how comfortable they acted around him. He felt strangely at home in that small hotel room, home being the small dormitory he and Phichit shared in Detroit for a few years. His childhood home was a bit more confined in comparison to his life in America, considering it was a small inn in an equally small town in South-Western Japan.

 

They parted from their group hug,  leaving Yuri appearing much more disgruntled than he appeared while he was being hugged.

 

Yuuri bit his lip pensively, only to be nudged by Phichit. "Earth to Yuuri! What're you thinking about?~"

 

Yuuri immediately became flustered, blushing lightly as he looked down at his hands. "U-Um…"  He said as he fiddled his fingers.

 

Yuri raised a brow, looking at Phichit and Yuuri. "What's bugging him?"

 

Phichit gently tilted Yuuri's chin up, looking at him. "Say it, Yuuri~ You're among friends."

 

Yuuri sighed, smiling sheepishly. "I know; it's nothing… Nevermind! Oh.. Um fine… Will Viktor be joining us tonight?"

 

Yuri frowned, crossing his arms. "And we aren't good enough?"

 

Yuuri shook his head, looking at the Russian Yuri. "It's not that… It's just you said you're friends with him… And I know he's here… And I am a fan of his…"

 

Yuri frowned, crossing his arms. "I'm not friends with him…"

 

Mila nudged Yuri, slinging an arm around his shoulders and using her hand to muffle any sounds of disapproval from the younger Russian. "He went out with one of his close friends… I think his name was Chris?

 

"Wait, Mila… You mean Chris, as in Christophe Giacometti?  He's been on a roll all season.~" Phichit said with a tone of admiration mixed with a bit of worry and edge. "I should try becoming friends with him… Maybe I'll learn a thing or two and just maaaaaybe I can come in third?"

 

Yuri roughly removed Mila's clasped hand, pushing her off and standing up firm and tall. Well, as tall as a person who was 5 feet tall could stand. "Why aim so low? Dethrone Viktor and earn a high ranking. That's what I'm aiming for once I win gold for Juniors. Then I'll make sure to break all of the world records." Yuri piped confidently.

 

"Even the women's world records?~ Hmm, Yura?" Mila retorted, laughing at the immediately flustered and angry face Yuri put on, crossing his arms in embarrassment.

 

Yuuri looked at Phichit, grateful for his ability to change the focus of the conversation. He was somehow always attentive while putting on a carefree and joyous attitude.

 

"Do you want me to play a song?" Yuuri had asked in a quiet yet confident tone. He had suggested it only so that he could put the keyboard to good use. He hadn't really expected them to say yes immediately. Not knowing what song to play, Yuuri made his way over to Yuri's bed and sat down, messing with his keyboard once he was comfortably seated.

 

Playing a few chords absentmindedly, he looked up at his audience of three and began to play a slow, sweet tune. Before he knew it, he was playing the chords to one of his favorite songs by Bastille.

 

Mila gasped upon hearing the familiar tune, almost breaking her phone as she pulled it out of her jacket and stood up, causing Phichit to chuckle. "I love, love, looove this song!!" She whispered enthusiastically.

 

Yuri walked over to the bed and leaned against the opposite wall, watching Yuuri's fingers glide along the keys. A smile made its way to his lips. "He's not bad."

 

Upon hearing approval from his new acquaintances, Yuuri began to sing quietly, building up volume for the chorus and refrain. "I was left to my own devi-ices, many days fell away with nothing to show," He sang in his usual heartfelt tone, lending his emotions to the song, making sure to accentuate the syllables while keeping a constant tempo. He continued to sing, not once feeling the harsh and tense feelings that managed to instill in his being; those feelings always figured a way to ruin a perfectly good take.

 

"And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we lo-ove, great clouds rolling over the hills bringing darkness from abo-ove…" Yuuri kept singing pausing at the end of the first verse. Phichit took the pause as his cue to join in, singing the chorus with a light and airy tone that matched Yuuri's soft and enthralling voice.

 

Singing only the first verse and the chorus, Yuuri ended the song on a sweet soft tune, looking up once the sounds of music ended.

 

"Why'd you stop Yuuri?" Phichit asked curiously, walking closer to the group.

"I um… I felt like this should be a teaser? I want to do a cover of this song. Is that okay with you?"

 

Mila gasped, letting out a screech. "We got to hear a teaser before the actual teaser oh mygod ohmygod!!"

 

Phichit laughed, looking at Mila then at Yuuri. "Sounds like a plan~ want to work on it tomorrow after the short program?"

 

Mila gasped. "You're a skater too!!?"

 

Just as Yuuri began to reply, Yuri scoffed, looking at Mila with disgust. "Of course he isn't; haven't you seen his vlogs? You fake fan…"

 

Mila covered her mouth, looking at Yuuri who had an equally shocked face. Yuri stared at Yuuri with wide eyes, in complete disbelief that he had spoken before thinking of the consequences.

 

Yuuri looked at Yuri with awe, blushing lightly. "You actually keep up with that!?"

 

"Pshh… No, Why would I keep up with your mundane life."

 

Mila frowned, nudging Yuri's arm. "Be nice. I'm sorry, this brat becomes rude whenever he is embarrassed."

 

Yuuri looked at Yuri fondly only to get flustered when he glared at him. "So.. Do you know how to play?"

 

Yuri's glare broke and was almost immediately replaced with a soft blush with wide eyes. "U-uh… I never tried…"

 

Yuuri smiled, patting the bed beside him. "Come play a chord or two." He said with a soft and alluring tone, looking up at Yuri with a charming smile.

 

Yuri blushed brighter, sitting next to the bed's footboard, a few feet away from Yuuri. He kept his back straight, looking down awkwardly.

 

Mila and Phichit laughed, both of them reaching for their phones to record the precious moment. Mila was specifically recording the moment to use as blackmail against Yuri. Phichit began recording because of his desire to record Yuuri being so relaxed. He wanted to show Yuuri and the rest of the world that Katsuki Yuuri can be relaxed, and not just an awkward and uncomfortable bean.

 

Yuuri laughed softly, standing up and moving over to Yuri. He sat down closer to him, their thighs touching. "can I place the keyboard on your lap, Yuri?"

 

Yuri nodded, avoiding eye contact with Yuuri, before taking a deep breath and trying to control his blush. "Alright... What do you want me to do?" He idly pressed a few keys after Yuuri set part of the keyboard on his lap.

 

"Let me see if you can play." Yuuri said quietly, looking at Yuri.

 

Yuri took in a deep breath, slowly breathing out. _He's so close… I can't  deal oh my god… He smells nice…_ He avoided the older boy's gaze, slowly raising a hand and playing a simple tune he learned in school. "H-how's that?"

 

Yuuri smiled, looking down at Yuri. "You know what to do.~ Want to do a more complex song?" He asked, smiling.

 

Yuri grinned, looking up at Yuuri before moving his head away quickly. "Y-yeah.. That's cool."

 

Mila could barely contain herself, though managed to stay calm as she watched them. As much as she enjoyed recording them, she was a bit jealous of Yuri because of the opportunity he had to be with their favorite YouTube musician. She had introduced the boy to the musician and it was Yuri who was having all of the luck with him. But then again, Mila was aware of her lack of luck with guys in general, which was perfectly fine with her since she was more interested in women performers. She was just overly enthusiastic over meeting her favorite people and chose to express herself much more openly than expected.

 

Phichit remained quiet beside Mila in hopes of capturing the moment, so that he could show Yuuri the effect he has on even the toughest of people. He also took the opportunity to appreciate just how unknowingly charming Yuuri was, naturally. His words flowed fluidly, wrapping around and gently flowing into the listeners' ears, keeping a gentle yet firm grip on them, making sure they were compliant prisoners to his every whim.

 

Yuuri reached around Yuri, placing his hand over the boy's slender hand. "Alright, so I thought we could play a song. Are you okay with this?"

 

Yuri nodded quickly, flustered to the point of losing the ability to speak. If Yuri was having trouble breathing before, he was suffocating now. The young Russian had been completely wooed by Yuuri's entire being, tensing as he felt Yuuri gently lift his hand. "I'm ready." He said with barely a squeak, looking up at Yuuri.

 

Yuuri smiled looking at Yuri before looking down at their hands, letting out a short gasp at the realization of how close they were. Quickly enough, Yuuri removed his arm from around the teen, the slightest frown and worry taking over his confident expression. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know I was that close… I don't know what came over me…"

 

Phichit stopped recording, looking at Yuuri, watching them carefully. Knowing how sensitive the elder of the two can get, he decided to focus on Yuuri, and not his phone as much as he wanted to. "Yuuri, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong…"

 

Yuri stared down at the keyboard, frowning at it. "Hey, weren't you going to teach me?"

 

Yuuri began to panic slightly. "I-I am, I am...! Um, Wouldn't you be more comfortable with me showing you which keys to press and then you trying on your own?" He said this trying his best to control his embarrassment. He slowly moved away from the teen, feeling self-conscious and increasingly anxious. "I'm sorry, I was too close, and got into your personal space."

 

"I was alright with it…" Yuri had muttered, crossing his arms and frowning as Yuuri scooted away, looking away from him.

 

The air of the room became electrified by the frustration and worry, the sense of being suffocated by air suddenly became possible, especially for Yuuri. The sensation only amplified when Yuuri's phone began to ring. Waiting a short moment before picking up the call, the hushed and hurried voice of his sister rang into his ear.

 

Mila was quite the opposite of Phichit. She continued to record, believing she should stop only if one of them were to get extremely irritated. Which one of them did, just not who she had expected. By the time that she had stuffed her phone in her back pocket, Yuri was already out the door, chasing after the upset musician who had left in a hurry after hanging up the call. 

 

The 23-year-old's feelings were whirling, becoming a furious tornado once again. It seemed as though they were constantly reaching a crescendo, much like the songs he wrote. His music constantly mirrored his emotions and that meant that his feelings always fluctuated. Somehow, when this conflicting flurry of emotions came together, these feelings became a beautifully coherent melody.

Yuuri made it to the staircase when the younger boy grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him to the adjacent wall.

 

"What the hell is your problem? Are you a damn idiot!?" His words were jagged, but his intentions were pure, the younger of the two only getting frustrated with the unexpected turn of events. The evening had been flowing so smoothly and he was irritated at the sour note it had taken.

 

Yuuri avoided his glare, his eyes covered by his bangs.

 

"Well? Are you just going to stay silent? Quivering and twitching your nose like a damn pig!? Speak damn it!"

 

The older of the two took in a deep quivering breath, his shoulders shaking as he looked at Yuri sadly. "M-My dog… He-" His voice cracked, going into a whisper so soft that Yuri had to lean in to hear.

 

The younger boy gasped silently; turning away from Yuuri, leaving him in the hallway as he walked back to his room. He was conflicted, suddenly feeling as though he had overstepped his boundaries with the reserved Japanese man. He didn't know if he should have turned around and apologized, or coaxed the man back to the room where he knew support would be waiting with open arms and equally open hearts.

 

Yuuri slowly trudged down the stairs, tears rolling down his cheeks, only to quickly wipe away at them. Only when he curled up in his bed, glasses discarded on the nightstand, did he remember that he left Phichit and his keyboard in Yuri Plisetsky's room. With that in mind, he cried himself to sleep.

 

"Vicchan please be safe..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I was finally satisfied with the chapter's length and the direction the plot is heading.  
> If you'd like, please give me feedback?  
> What did you like?  
> what you didn't like?  
> Did you even like it??  
> Any questions you have  
> Anything you'd like to see happen next?  
> I'm open to constructive feedback especially since it helps me grow as a writer.

**Author's Note:**

> SO you made it here? How was it? please leave comments telling me what you like; what you didn't like; any form of constructive criticism!  
> Just in case it isn't obvious, I'm using italics to signify when Yuuri's inner monologue is written.
> 
> If you'd like to contact me elsewhere, don't be shy and check out my fandom blog: Seriousfg97.tumblr.com


End file.
